


Wake the Dead

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Show!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael contemplates his strange feelings towards his fledgling while the man is out.  When Simon returns from the wedding he proceeds to fanboy over Alec and Magnus until he startles both Raphael and himself with a surprising recreation of the night's proceedings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake the Dead

          Raphael was… Intrigued. Since recruiting the fledgling, he’d had to deal with those horrid Shadowhunters more and more, which was true; however, he’d also gotten to play at manipulating them for his own ends. The boy was young and foolish, but also brave, maybe too brave, and loyal. Now all he needed to do was siphon off a bit of that loyalty for himself, which he had no doubt he could, and he’d soon be on his way to having a perfect second in command. Surely Camille had never expected he would overthrow her so easily, the folly of those in power for far too long, but he would not fall prey to the same errors in judgment. No, Simon Lewis was not to be trusted, but he was also trustworthy, and that curious contradiction made him perfect for the task at hand.

          The crown molding glinted like the rays of the sun, the only semblance of it Raphael was like to see in his lifetime. His fingers trailed over the mahogany of the table, the velvet of the upholstery, tracing each edge and line in sensuous fashion. This was all his now; his to use, his to do as he pleased with, his to share. He could admit that there was something more than simple self-service to his goals, but, unbeknownst to anyone else, there was a third, far more personal goal in hand as well.

          Simon had become something of a curiosity to him. He’d spent long nights pondering what it was that drew his attention. He wasn’t as gangly as he had seemed upon first meeting, scared out of his mind or lusting after Camille in turns. No, now he was more confident, self-assured in a way that Raphael knew firsthand came just as much from the taste of immortality as it did from a change in perspective. There were rules at the Hotel Dumort, but Simon had not felt their harshness, not been bound by their words or laws any more than the redheaded girl had from the Clave. They were both neophytes, and in that lay opportunity.

          Surely he’d be quicker to trust, quicker to learn, if only he’d apply himself. Then again Raphael thought, draping his form across the chaise in the corner, he was enjoying having him under his thumb. It was no secret Raphael took no lovers, had rebuffed and denied, claimed himself above the debased carnality of man or monster. In his passions and his truths he was prudent, he was meticulous, he was also prone to surprise. The fledgling had been interesting, far more than he should have been, and on at least one occasion he’d found himself wishing he’d been the one to sire him fully, had felt the blood coursing through his veins, knew that his own flowed through the boy’s. It was silly, but then again, all attraction had been to him he’d thought. Now though, now he was inclined to think it might not be as clear-cut as he’d once thought.

          The very thought of sex or romance, companionship, didn’t repulse him, he knew that much. On the contrary, it was simply a lack of desire for any of the trappings of the carnal world beyond the singing of blood in his veins, the taste of that sweet ambrosia cascading over his tongue. Now thought, now he wondered if he might be tempted by this one, a soft spot maybe in his old age, or simply a moment in time he’d been waiting for. He felt as if he only needed a sign from above, or something more substantial than his own indecision, to lead his way.

          His reverie was interrupted by the door, eyes darting over preternaturally fast and catching sight of the very man who’d been occupying his thoughts. A slow smirk spread across his lips like blood oozing from a cut, tongue washing over them as his eyes scanned the man’s form.

          The fledgling had borrowed his clothes, a nice jacket, pants, a shirt even, and there was some humor in knowing he could not yet dress himself fully. Certainly he’d been able to pick out an outfit, but only after Raphael had arranged for the choices he was brought to have been vetted by himself first. Simon filled it out well, not gaining muscle or mass from his conversion, simply carrying himself differently, accentuating the right areas. Dragging his eyes back up, he came into their conversation already in progress.

          “-and that’s when Lydia walked down the aisle and she looked gorgeous, I mean, so beautiful. I never thought I’d find tattoos that attractive, a bit too badass for me I guess, but then again she’s a badass so it works. And well, I’m a bit of a badass now too,” Simon rambled, smile effervescent.

          That drew a chuckle from him. “You? A badass? _Dios!_ I really need to teach you more if you think you’re even close to that,” Raphael said, grin not as bright as Simon’s, but not dour or contemptuous like usual.

          Simon faltered, if only for a moment, before driving forward with his tale. “Well _anyway_ , so then they’re right about to perform the ceremony, which by the way did you know Shadowhunters use runes to mark themselves as married instead of rings?”

          “Yes I did.”

          “Well so they were right about to do that when who shows up but Magnus!”

          Now that surprised him. “Magnus? _Magnus Bane_ was at a Shadowhunter wedding? Magnus Bane _interrupted_ a Shadowhunter wedding?” He was not so startled to leave his mouth hanging open like an imbecile, but his eyebrows arched upwards in a steady climb.

          The newly turned vampire nodded, forging ahead once more. “So he shows up and Maryse, that’s Alec’s mom, tries to get him to leave but he’s all ‘no, this is between me and your son,’” Simon relates, imitating Magnus’ voice very poorly as Raphael’s eyebrows continue their ascent. “Then Alec steps off the little dais, thing, whatever, and he starts marching down the aisle. And then… And then…”

          “And then what?” Raphael snapped, a bit too caught up in Simon’s ridiculous yet vivacious retelling.

          “And then Alec grabbed Magnus by his lapels and pulled him into this kiss! I mean, this wasn’t your run of the mill kiss. This was a full on, ‘forbidden love sees the light of day, ending of the love story, could have started raining just over them and I would not have been surprised because it’d fit the entire aesthetic’ kind of kiss.”

          “No he didn’t. A Shadowhunter, especially a _male_ Shadowhunter, leaving his fiancé at the altar for a Downworlder? And Magnus Bane no less? _No, eres un mentiroso,_ ” he said dismissively, turning away.

          “I’m not lying! It totally happened! It was just like that movie the graduate! You know wi-“

          “I know of the movie. Unlike you, I was actually alive when it came out,” he sneered, but there was a lightness to it that tempered the expression.

          Simon sighed, leaning against the bar, looking at the millions of tiny reflections dancing of each glass, glancing towards the back wall before reverberating back in a dizzying display. “It really happened! It was amazing! I-“ Simon paused, straightening up, “See Alec was over here, and pretend you’re Magnus.”

          “Me? Magnus Bane? I can be a bit over the top, but I could never match the spectacle that is that man,” Raphael stated calmly, pointing a finger at him as he eyed Simon. The other man was currently squaring his shoulders, seeming to take on the posture of someone with a stick up their ass.

          “Alright so Alec’s here, and he starts marching down the aisle, all somber. And Maryse, she comes up and he totally blows her off and he comes over to Magnus,” Simon mimics the gesture, moving towards Raphael, and if his heart still beat he’d think it might flutter at the way he was being looked at. “And then he grabbed him like this and…” Simon gripped the lapels and tugged Raphael forward, catching his lips in a steamy embrace. Vampires tend to run cold, but for a fleeting moment Raphael felt warm all over.

          As Simon leaned back, Raphael’s lips chased the kiss, the tender caress and Simon said something about Raphael mirroring Magnus perfectly, but he paid it no mind. Without preamble he pushed forward, capturing Simon’s lips between his own and, though the other seemed a bit surprised, he met no resistance. For immortals, years are but the tick of the a clock, save for this one moment, which felt incased in amber, stored and preserved for centuries like the greatest treasures of the clan. When they finally broke, not for air as it was unneeded, but for confirmation this was real, Raphael smiled.

          Simon looked as if he might blush despite his body’s inability to do so and he raised his hand to his neck, stuttering a bit as he tried to speak. He replies seemed to die in his throat or get lost in a jumble behind his fangs and Raphael only had to take a finger and prick it on one for the fledgling’s eyes to glaze over.

          “It is untoward for a vampire to feed on another for sustenance. We are predators not prey, however there are certain… Properties to our bites, to the sharing of blood between one another, that can be, I’m told, immensely pleasurable.” Raphael sucked his finger into his own mouth, the tang of his own coppery blood washing over him for a moment before the cut healed itself.

          “R-really?” Simon stammered, fangs now fully bared. Raphael now realized what that lingering emotion he’d not been able to place the last time the fledgling had popped fang in front of him was; attraction.

          “Come, follow me. There is plenty more for you to learn about our kind, some things even I have not experienced… Yet.” Raphael took Simon’s hand, leading him deeper into the hotel, into his bed, and maybe, eventually, into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a fic for this fandom and ship, (although not the first one I've written), so I hope you all enjoy it! Minor warning for that very brief sort of bloodplayish scene, but I didn't tag it because it was so minute. If anyone thinks it shoudl be let me know. Also I've heard people say that Cassie considers Raphael Ace and while I respect that, I really ship Saphael so I've decided that, while it isn't exactly addressed, my version of Raphael is Demisexual, which still puts him on the spectrum, albeit at a different spot.
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all their comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
